This study is a prospective, randomized, single-center trial comparing the incidence of brain injury after use of the 2 major methods of vital organ support during repair of congenital heart disease in infants: deep hypothermia with total circulatory arrest vs. deep hypothermia with continuous low-flow cardiopulmonary bypass. Study population is comprised of children with D-transposition of the great arteries who had corrective surgery within the first 3 months of life. This study re-evaluates the developmental and neurologic status of the study population at age 8 years. The aims are as follows: 1) To compare the effects of the two intraoperative support methods with respect to developmental and neurologic status at age eight years. 2) To compare the academic and intellectual performance of the cohort at age eight years to population norms and to characterize specific patterns of relative strengths and weaknesses. 3) To utilize the longitudinal data available on this cohort to identify correlates of the children's eight-year outcomes, as well as their developmental trajectories between ages one and eight years.